The present invention concerns an exhaust manifold for an internal combustion engine, in particular in motor vehicles, with exhaust turbocharging and an exhaust gas recirculation device.
DE 10 2006 016432 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine with exhaust turbocharging and an exhaust gas recirculation device, wherein in a dual-flow exhaust manifold, an outlet opening for the exhaust gas recirculation branches from one flow while the two flows are brought together to a common outlet for the exhaust turbocharger. An overflow orifice is provided before the outlet opening for the exhaust turbocharger and is intended to have a positive influence on the pressure conditions in the flow with the exhaust gas recirculation opening.